1. Field of Invention
The present invention regards an optical light manifold and a method of production of such an optical light manifold.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typical light manifolds, usually made from acrylic or other transparent plastics or glass, are difficult to mold as a one-piece product. Glass is often too fragile and heavy, and plastic is not readily moldable due to very inconsistent part thickness required in order to achieve the optical effects desired.
One aspect of the present invention regards an optical light manifold that includes an optical faceplate having a refractive index and defining a light emitting area and a faceted optic having the same refractive index and joined to the optical faceplate defining a cavity. A fluid is disposed within the cavity.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a light emitting system that includes a light source that emits light and a molded optical light manifold that is positioned to receive the light from the light source. The molded optical light manifold includes an optical faceplate having a refractive index and defining a light emitting area and a faceted optic having the same refractive index and joined to the optical faceplate defining a cavity therebetween. A fluid is disposed within the cavity.
A third aspect of the present invention regards a method of forming an optical light manifold that includes forming a faceted optic, forming a faceplate, joining the faceted optic to the faceplate to define a cavity therebetween and filling the cavity with a fluid.
Each aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of achieving higher dimensional stability, optical performance and manufacturability for optical light manifolds.